


Torture So Sweet

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a simple dare. How could you have known it would have hurt your heart so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture So Sweet

“Yuu! I need to talk to you!” You called out as you approached him during lunch one day. You could feel a gaze on the back of your head, the eyes of your friend who was peeking out the classroom door. You were nervous as you approached your best friend of five years, crush of three. Your friend was sick and tired of listening to you wax and wane and lament over your affections for the hyperactive boy and decided to make you do something about it.  
The game you two played was simple. During the boringness of lunch once conversation got stale, one of you would dare the other. It could be something small, such as having a one minute conversation with the waste paper basket. Or something bigger like shouting a random phrase into the hallway. The dare on your plate however, was something over the top.  
“Eh, what is it (y/n)?” He looked up from his conversation to you.  
“This way. It’s a secret so it’s gotta be private.” You said, pointing to the nook under the stairs at the end of the hall.  
He raised an eyebrow but shrugged as he followed you around the small corner.  
“Now close your eyes.” You said in a teasing tone, poking his cheek.  
“If you’re gonna draw a mustache on me again--”  
“I’m not. Now close ‘em.”  
When he did what you asked you took a deep breath before swooping in. He felt a light pressure against his lips and his eyes flew open. You lingered for a moment longer before pulling away. Your eyes were focused on the floor as you apologized before scurrying away, nearly flying back down the hall to your classroom.  
Nishinoya sunk down to the floor, legs splayed in front of him. Why the hell had you kissed him? And why was his heart beating so fast? It had to be the surprise! Yeah, the surprise of it all, he wasn’t expecting anything close to that. He didn’t like you that way, no way. But your lips were so soft...tasted so sweet…  
“There, I did it.” You said as you sunk into your chair.  
“You don’t look happy about it.”  
“I’m not. I mean...what if I just ruined my friendship with him? What if he thinks I’m weird now?”  
“You’ve been friends with him for years. If something like this unsettles him that much then he’s the weird one.”  
“I hope so..I really do.” You said with a sigh, putting your lunch box away as the first of the bells began to chime.

His mind was in a million places as he trudged over to practice. He was still full of confusion, over your actions and how it affected him. His lips tingled slightly still. Did this mean you liked him? You weren’t the type to pull a prank like that, so it had to be. He was so sure he just saw you as a friend, yet he could still feel your hands on his shoulders and for a brief moment he wondered what would have happened if he tangled his fingers in your hair and returned the kiss.  
The team was stunned as he slowly entered the gym, brow furrowed and mouth firmly closed. He normally burst in, more than ready to get started, but now it seemed like he was on his way to his own funeral.  
“Nishinoya, are you alive?” Sugawara called out from where he stood by the pile of bags. He nodded and lifted his hand in a wave before continuing in a zombie like state.  
“This calls for something drastic…” Sawamura said with a hand beneath his chin. All eyes turned to Shimizu. If anyone could snap him out of it, it was her. And if not, they may as well start looking for a sunny spot to bury him in.  
The manager looked at all of the others, practically pleading with their eyes, before sighing and walking forward. “Are you okay...Yuu-chan?”  
They waited for him to start bouncing off the walls in pure jubilation. Instead he just looked up as he changed into his practice t shirt, nodding and giving a brief, “Uhuh.”  
There was a moment of silence before Tanaka launched forward, tackling his friend to the ground. When his head bounced against the wood his concentration broke and he was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He glanced around at the team, looking at him like he had just been told he had 2 days to live. “Ah, what the hell?” He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“You’re alive!” Tanaka exclaimed. “What happened? Why were you a zombie?!”  
It was embarrassing, explaining what happened to his team. But at the same time they were like family and he knew they would give their honest advice and opinions. “...and I don’t even know anymore if I like her that way or not. I don’t want to just ‘give it a try’ because what if things don’t work out then it would just be even worse than it already is!”  
By the end of practice, the general consensus was that he should wait a few days to decide what to do. Let his mind settle down so he doesn’t make any rash decisions. It was a good plan, he reasoned. Something worth trying.  
It was four in the morning when he woke up, sweating and panting with the covers thrown onto the floor. The plan was to wait it out. His mind seemed to feel differently.  
The longer he was awake the more he seemed to forget his dream, except for a few snippets. You gazing at him with eyes full of want. The scent of your soap and you as he buried his face against your neck. Fingers trailing up his stomach. The sting of a bite against his ear.  
His eyes were focused on the ceiling as he tried to get his breathing and heart back under control. But he couldn’t deny how much he liked the dream, how appealing it seemed. To have you. Not have to share you with anyone. He had helped you through enough breakups to know that you didn’t fall in love easily. Maybe...maybe he did like you. A lot. Now how was he going to not mess it up?

It had officially been a week since you and Nishinoya had exchanged words. A long, gut wrenching week. It was starting to drive you insane. You thought that maybe if he didn’t want to be friends anymore he’d at least have the courtesy to tell you! You had started skipping out on your after school club, instead opting to come straight home. Your safe haven. That way the chances of seeing him and being ignored were even less.

It had officially been a week since you two spoke. Nishinoya bided his time, actively avoiding saying anything stupid to you, something you may take the wrong way. In his nerves he never even noticed that he was actively avoiding you, too scared to make a move after the initial kiss was so long ago. Maybe you had moved on already? He didn’t want to know.

“Hey, Nishinoya. A cute girl is asking for you!” Tanaka called out as he entered the gym. The short boy fumbled with his water bottle, catching it just before it hit the floor.  
“Ahh, yeah. Coming!” He set down the bottle before hurrying over to the door, heart racing. He took a deep breath before sliding out the door. His hands fell to his sides when he saw your face. The devastated look in your eyes, the tear dampened skin of your cheeks. You lifted your arm to wipe the steady flow with your sleeves, but it quickly continued when you moved it away. He took a step forward and you took one back.  
“If...if you don’t want to be friends anymore just say it.” You sniffled. “Don’t just ignore me forever. I’m sorry about the..what I did. Just talk to me again, please!” You wiped your nose with a handkerchief from your bag, not noticing as he walked toward you.  
His arms were around you firmly, your chin on his shoulder. “Don’t be sorry.” He murmured, quiet enough for just you to hear. “When you kissed me I got really confused. But..I know how I feel. I love you so much.” He said, feeling the softness of your hair against his cheek. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I just, I didn’t want to mess this up.” He pulled back to look at you.  
You looked at him incredulously. “Are you serious?”  
He nodded, raising his hands to wipe your tears away before kissing you firmly. He pressed a hand against the small of your back, keeping you as close to him as possible. Nishinoya leaned back slightly, breaking the kiss, and you felt his warm breath in the air. “I love you.” He brushed your hair from your face. “I love you, I love you.” He repeated.

You lay down on your bed, heart thudding in your chest. You were so happy, you couldn’t even believe it. All those days of pain, they led up to something so much better. Your phone buzzed on your nightstand and you rolled over to grab it. Tapping the screen you saw his name pop up, ‘Goodnight (y/n) I love you!! <3’


End file.
